


Diamonds of Silence [Thorin/Deaf!Reader]

by aestheticloveofhate



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Deaf Character, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticloveofhate/pseuds/aestheticloveofhate
Summary: His heart had been banging in his chest as he wanted to finish, but he was too scared of her reaction.  A king loving a half-breed? It was stupid, but it was so right.





	Diamonds of Silence [Thorin/Deaf!Reader]

She had captivated him.  He didn’t know how, but the King had fallen in love with a woman who would never hear his voice.  Thorin had remembered her face now, as he sat on the edge of the boulder. She had eyes which had reminded him of a beautiful lily pad in the gardens of Erebor, mixed with soft blues which matched the clear waters of the pond.  Her lashes were long and black, bringing her eyes out more. She had a soft face which wasn’t too round but sharp in her jaw. Her hair matched the color of the pelt that he wore often, being a greying brown color which he told her about every night.  Large speckles usually covered from ear to ear, leaving a trail of what looked like she rubbed soil on her face. Though, with her favorite thing being growing roses in midsummer days. Thorin couldn’t help but look at the small item which rested in his hand.

 

It was a small crafted figure that she had made for him.  Since she had the inability to listen, she used most of her time using her eyes.  She took up whittling, and made a small figure which resembled his father. She must’ve asked the old wizard about him; the other dwarves wouldn’t dare talk about him with Thorin around.  She was an amazing warrior though, blessed with the ability to feel people around her. Their energies rather than their presence. There had been more than one time that she had saved him from an orc or a goblin.  The old wizard had told him about the blessing long before they had met. It was a moment before he noticed soft scuffling of footsteps coming towards him. He already knew that it was her so he was about to lift himself up to look at her, but her hands had already been resting on his shoulders.  

 

“[Your Name], if only you could hear me.”  Thorin muttered lightly to himself and her hand lightly patted on his shoulder.  He knew that she was silently scolding him for not letting her know what he was saying.  She had planted herself next to him, her green hues searched his blue ones. Her hands lifted from her sides and he admired her hands for a moment.  They weren’t slim like people would assume. They were half the size of his, but they were just as rough. Her knuckles were red from years of wear and tear, and the crinkles between the joints of her fingers were ashen from not enough moisture exposure.  Scars riddled the backs of her hands from many moments of not seeing or perceiving things ahead of time. Her hands had lifted up and Thorin now focused, reading her hands as well as her lips.

 

“ _You know I don’t like when you don’t tell me what you’re saying._ ”  Her hands moved fluently but slowly for his amateur skill of sign language.  He lifted his hands to think of what to say since he had been determined to learn her language.  Dwalin told him it was a lost cause since Gandalf would tell them what she was saying, but Thorin had fallen in love with this half-elf, half-dwarf deaf woman with a culture unknown to him.

 

“ _I’m sorry.  You know how much I like to think to myself._ ”  He moved his hands accordingly and she looked proud of herself.  Thorin had been learning quicker than she had hoped. “ _I only wish that you could hear me._ ”  He had signed to her solemnly, and she placed her hands on his.  A smile appeared on her lips which had made his heart beat faster.  Her smile had been contagious to him, making the corner of his lips lift slightly.  “I love you.” He mumbled out loud and he didn’t mean to. He only meant to think it to himself, but he couldn’t help but say it.  She would never hear the words come out of his mouth. Her hands let go of his to speak again to him.

 

“ _What did you say?_ ”  She had a look which had been of a mix of confusion and concern that what he had said wasn’t good.  Though it was very far from that. It was something he never felt before. Something for someone who wasn’t himself or his family.  For someone who had every reason to be flawed, but also to be perfect in every way.

 

Thorin lifted his hands up and he pressed his index finger to the middle of his chest. “ _I…_ ”  He closed his fists and crossed his arms against his chest.  “ _Love…_ ”  His heart had been banging in his chest as he wanted to finish, but he was too scared of her reaction.  A king loving a half-breed? It was stupid, but it was so right. As he was going to reach out to her, her hand caught his.  She didn’t look upset, or angry. In no way did he see rejection in her expression. She just shook her head at him.

 

“ _Too long.  Give me your hand._ ”  He left his hand in hers and she kept his fingers spread.  She put down his middle finger and ring finger down so they touched his palm.  She did the same with her hand and placed her hand exactly on his. Thorin felt all the breath in him leave quickly.  Was she… confessing her feelings? She began to lip words. “I love you too Thorin.” A large smile brightened her face and he couldn’t help but return the grin.  This wasn’t so bad. He placed his hand on her face and pulled her closer. The two shared a warm kiss which was nothing of lust or passion. It was of pure love. Gandalf had watched from the shadows and he had hoped this would happen, as he and [Your Name] had seen it.  

 

“Gandalf.  What are you so happy about?”  Bilbo’s voice had stopped the old wizard’s thoughts.  Gandalf looked down at the curious hobbit and took a long drag from his pipe.

 

“My dear hobbit, it’ll be soon we’ll help our impaired one.  Though, I’m hoping you found the right plants.”

 

“Of course Gandalf!  You would doubt my skills?”  Gandalf chuckled softly as he took another puff from the pipe.

 

“Why would I Bilbo?  You care about [Your Name] as much as I do.”

 

**_~Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want me to make more of this, just let me know!


End file.
